A Day in the Life of a Vampire When Your Mortal!
by red-rose-and-black-dragon
Summary: REVISED i added alot more to the first chapter so the beginning is still the same so please read and review Yaoi RXS if you dont like it dont read it rateing may go up in future chapters AN** NEW CHAPTER WILL BE UP WITHIN THE NEXT WEEK!
1. Chapter 1

Kittykat: hey! Welcome to this fiction! This is a vampire fiction.

Chapter One!

Riku, the young vampire prince, sighed as he looked over his kingdom that soon would be his once he turns 18. His aqua-green eyes were filled with boredom.

"Ugh! What the hell is up with today! So boring! I feel like I'll die of boredom! I want to go scare some body but who?" then the fog cleared and showed a young 16 year old boy with cinnamon brown hair and blue sapphire eyes walking down a long path in the dark woods.

"Some short cut! Now I'm lost… good thinking Sora-old-boy," said the young teen. Riku smirked.

"Victim!" then he jumped off his balcony to the world of mortals. Sora was walking down the path through the surrounding woods but stopped when he heard a voice behind him.

"What's a young boy like you doing here walking the screaming woods at night?" asked Riku leaning against a tree.

"Um trying to find my way home… Why are they called the screaming woods?" asked the naive brunette.

"Just a little legend… It is said that every time a person walks through the screaming woods at night they scream because of the vampire that kill them," said Riku eyeing Sora for a reaction.

"Ha! Vampires? What lamness! Come on that's so stupid! I don't believe in vampires or any other childish monsters!" said Sora crossing his arms.

"Oh? You should…heh you're looking at one," said Riku flashing a grin. Sora backed up.

"You have f-fangs!" he said and Riku stepped closer to the shocked boy who started running until he came to a stair well connecting to a large iron gate.

"Here I am running up a big stair case made of stone connected to an iron gate while being chased by a vampire in the dead of night through the screaming woods! Why does this kind of crap always, always happen to me!" Sora ran through the gate and realized that he was not in the woods no longer. He was in a town that was being looked over by a giant castle! This was the main section of Riku's kingdom!

"Welcome to my kingdom I am the prince here soon to be crowned king, well once I turn 18 that is," Riku placed a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Your… Kingdom? Prince? I feel like I'm going to pass out" and he fainted.

Hours later Sora stirred and awoke. He realized that he was not in his bed room, but in a giant room that he was not familiar with.

/Wha? Where am I/ Sora thought as he stood up. He peered out the window and saw a big garden filled with many different dark colored flowers and fountains! There were red and blue roses, purple violets, red and blue tulips, and a giant fountain with deep red water flowing in different patterns.

"Oh! You're awake!" said a small voice behind Sora and as he turned around he saw a girl around his age staring at him. She was pale, very pale as white as the full moon and her green/blue eyes sparkled in the morning sun as did her sun colored hair.

"I do hope my older brother did not scare you to much. My name is Namine what is your name?" said the blond girl.

"I'm Sora… are you a v-vampire too?" asked the uneasy boy.

"Why yes I am. But do not worry the vampires of this castle and of this town shall not harm you! You are our guest!" said Namine smiling.

/Guest/ thought Sora.

"Yes our guest. Oh! I am very sorry but our kind of vampires can read minds and with stand sunlight. Also crosses do not affect us," Namine said.

"What about garlic?' said Sora.

"I LOVE GARLIC!" shrieked the joy filled girl. Namine asked Sora if he wanted a tour of the castle which he agreed to. First they went to the kitchen and dinning area.

"I'm starved!" said Sora gleaming with joy as they entered the kitchen.

"I do hope you like meat!" said Namine.

"It's not b-bloody right?" Sora said looking around to make sure there were not any devices that would kill him.

"Oh heavens no! We do not feed until night fall," said Namine taking out some chopped up ham for sandwiches.

/Well I'm staying in my room at night now…/ thought Sora and Namine giggled.

"We won't feed on you. We catch wonderers in the surrounding woods. But you made it to the gate so we spared you but now you can't leave our world ever again," explained Namine in a serious tone.

/WHAT! I can't leave? But what about my family and friends? Won't they miss me? Or will they? Oh no! Panic attack. I'm going to pass out/ Sora started to fall back but was caught by two pairs of arms.

"Nice catch! Leon, Cloud, this is Sora our guest," but it was too late Sora passed out.

"Oh dear! That is twice…" said Namine looking worried.

"This boy, Riku brought him… what's this?" the one known as Leon said as he brushed a few bangs out of Sora's forehead to reveal a big scar.

"Whoa! That is a big ass scar!" Cloud said ignoring the glare from the other blond.

"He's a regenerator he got that scar last night," said Riku coming up behind Cloud.

"Eep! Don't do that you creepy little bas-"

"Enough with the rude language Cloud!" said Namine smacking Cloud over the head.

"Older brother do you mean if one of our kind bites him he would just heal right after we pull out our fangs?" asked Namine aching an eyebrow in question.

"Yes dear little sister that is exactly right," said Riku looking at Sora.

"Man that is really weird! That is even weirder than Leon!" said Cloud who should not have said that because Leon then punched him.

"Shut it Strife!" all this yelling was waking the sleeping boy who was resting in Namine's lap. Still sleeping, Sora spoke out:

"Stupid… step father… making me go out at night… to the stupid store… just to get him stupid crap… making me get kidnapped by vampires…" he fell in to a deep sleep.

"I don't think he likes his father figure that much…" said Namine.

"Hey guys dad wants you to… WHO'S THAT LITTLE SISTER!" said a red haired girl.

"Um… Kairi this is our guest Sora…" said Namine.

"Why's he on the floor!" asked Kairi.

"He passed out here," mumbled Leon.

"OH MY! IS HE'S SICK!" shrieked Kairi causing the others to cover their ears.

"No dear sister he is not sick… he just had a panic attack and passed out. Lets get him back to his room so he can rest," Said Riku picking up the sleeping boy who immediately snuggled up to the young price's chest causing the silver hair youth to blush. Hours pasted and the young boy awakened in his room having a slight headache from falling to many times. Our young friend rose from the bed and glanced out the window.

'How long have I been out? It's night time…wait…this isn't my room.' Sora shot up and remembered where he was; the vampires that are holding him against his will, the jumpy girl Namine, and the silver haired boy that started this whole damn thing. He was in a vampire world and it was night time when vampires feed on mortal blood and he's a mortal! Feeling the need to get the hell out of there he made a dash for the door of the giant room and being the klutz that he is slid out the door right into a statue holding a sword. Of course, he got cut when he rammed into the blade but healed quickly. Looking down and notice a few droplets of blood on the ground and started to panic.

"OH! Dear me! Are you hurt! We smelt your blood and came instantly," Sora froze on the spot as but relaxed enough to turn around so he could see behind him. What he saw was what he feared the most in a situation like his. Behind him there were a total of five vampires, all in their teens. Two of them he recognized but the girl with the red hair, the boy with the brown hair and the boy with the blond hair were new to him. Within his mind he did the one action he could do; he turned away from the others and tried to run. He tried but his attempt failed because of the young vampire prince and Namine grabbed a holed of him before he could escape. He struggled with all his might but it was no use to the strength of the two holding him.

"NO! GET OFF! I DON'T WANT TO BE BITTEN!" Sora shrieked as he tried to pull away from their grasps. Namine was desperately trying to calm the young teen down.

"Sora none of us are going to bite you don't worry please you must calm down! You might faint again! My father wants to meet you; he's the king of this kingdom!" Sora looked at the blond eyes widening more.

"YOU WANT ME TO MEET A KING VAMPIRE! OH HELL NO!" Sora's struggle became worse and Riku was starting to lose his grip so he did the one thing he could think of. Riku grabbed Sora's hair and jerked his head to the side and in one swift move; Riku's fangs sank into Sora's neck. Sora tensed up and gasped as he felt the blood rush out of his body. He felt weak in a matter of seconds and fell limp into Riku's arms. Feeling as he was injected with many tranquilizers but not enough to make him fall asleep; Sora was picked up bridle style and carried back into his room. He was place gently on the bed and the covers were pulled up just below his neck. Looking up with dazed eyes, Sora whispered to the vampires in the room;

"You said that none of you would bite me…"

Me: Okay I'm going to stop there for now so if you like it and want me to continue you know what to do, please review and no flames!

KittyKat: Yeah don't you want to know what happens to Sora and a little surprise is coming his way that makes his chances of leaving mostly impossible!


	2. BRAND NEW AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

NEW Authors note!!!!!!!! You all must read all of it please!!!!!!!

I know I said I would update at the end of October but tee hee I got grounded and the computer taken away from me for a month and then I sort of destroyed the notebook with all my stories by accident TT.TT but I got a new one and re-wrote all my stories!!!

THE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE UPDATED FOR REAL WITHIN THE NEXT WEEK SO KEEP AN EYE OUT PLEASE, AND IF ANYONE ELSE FLAMES ME WELL HATERS STOP READING THEM!


End file.
